onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 907
Chapter 907 is titled "The Empty Throne". Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 37: Orlumbus Arc - "The 56 ship fleet Thief - A Tearful Departure 'Thank you For everything'" Short Summary In the New World, Big Mom contacts Kaido and tells him that she intends to be the one to kill Luffy, saying that Kaido still owes her a debt. Kaido vows to kill Luffy before she can as the Marines eavesdrop on them. In Mary Geoise, Stelly is guided to the Empty Throne and told to make a pledge before it. Elsewhere, Charloss has one of his slaves attempt to capture Shirahoshi so he can make her his pet, with CP-0 preventing anyone from intervening. Just then, Charloss is struck by another Celestial Dragon, none other than Mjosgard, who states that he intends to repay the debt he owes the Ryugu family and the late Otohime no matter what. Meanwhile, the Five Elders meet with Shanks, who wishes to talk to them about "a certain pirate". Long Summary At Whole Cake Island, Big Mom converses with Kaido via Den Den Mushi, telling him to stay of out of her way as she goes after Straw Hat Luffy, saying that she will be humilated if isn't the one to kill him. Kaido refuses, citing his own grudge against Luffy, threatening to kill Big Mom if she interferes, even though Linlin says that he owes her a great debt from a long time ago. Linlin insists that they cooperate on this. At Marine HQ, it is revealed that the Navy is eavesdropping on the two Yonkou's conversation, with their signal being completely unencrypted, which they interpret as a challenge to come and stop them. Kizaru offers to head out to deal with the situation, though Sakazuki tells him to wait, as the strength of the armies of Wano is unknown. At Red Port, Garp laughs off the threat of two Yonkou meeting together with a group of Navy officers, saying that the only ones who could stop it are all at the Reverie. Gion tells him that Sakazuki said not to interfere, as Wano is outside their jurisdiction, but Hina remains worried. Hina then mentions that Big Mom and Kaido are the reason why Garp is the Hero of the Navy, mentioning "Rocks", who Garp states came from before Roger's time, and that if they were to return, it would be trouble. Garp then smiles and says that the current situation is going to be bigger than anyone can imagine. At the Pangaea Castle in Marie Geoise, Stelly is brought before the Empty Throne and told to symbolically make a pledge before it. Stelly says that he wants to sit in it, though, with an aide saying that none may do so, pointing out the twenty weapons were the pledges of the "First Twenty" who founded the World Government. The First Twenty declared that none may sit in the Empty Throne, and that the world may not have one king. Stelly thinks that if he were to sit in it, though, he would be king of the world. At Mingling Plaza, Charloss has a giant slave grab Shirahoshi in front of everyone, planning to make her his pet, as Rebecca and Vivi shout at him to stop. Leo and Sai attempt to stop Charloss, only to stopped by Rob Lucci and CP-0, saying that whatever a god wants, they will get, regardless of whether or not it makes sense. Neptune, enraged, prepares to attack CP-0 and Charloss while declaring that he cannot bring his people to the surface, tearfully apologizing to Otohime in the process while Vivi says that the Celestial Dragons are not humans at all. Just then, a figure appears and bashes Charloss' face in with a mace before apologizing and orders that Shirahoshi be set free. The figure then states that, as a fellow Celestial Dragon, he is embarassed by Charloss' actions and for allowing him to pollute the Plaza with fear. The figure then states that while Neptune may not remember him, he owes the Ryugu Kingdom a great debt, especially to Otohime, revealing himself to be Mjosgard. Mjosgard then says that Otohime showed him the error of his ways and made him into a human, and thus he will support their efforts with all his might. Meanwhile, the Five Elders prepare to meet with a hooded figure alone, ordering their guards to leave, while revealing their guest to be Shanks, who wishes to talk with them about "a certain pirate". Quick References Chapter Notes *According to Big Mom, Kaido owes her a huge debt. *Despite not being in the possession of Zeus, Big Mom is shown to still be able to create a thunderstorm. *Gion and Tokikake make their first appearance in the main storyline. *Doberman and Strawberry are seen for the first time since the timeskip. *An unknown character or a group named Rocks is mentioned by Garp. **It is said that Rocks' era came before Roger's. *In Mary Geoise, there is the Empty Throne, which is only used as a symbol of peace. *Charlos tries to take Shirahoshi by force until he is stopped by Mjosgard, who appears for the first time in the present. **Mjosgard is revealed to be from the Donquixote Family. **It is revealed that Mjosgard has become far more humble due to Otohime's influence, and he intends to aid her family with all of his resources. *Kaku appears for the first time after the timeskip and he is confirmed to be part of CP-0. *Shanks is at Mary Geoise and he speaks to the Five Elders in person. Characters Arc Navigation